Michael Massee
Kansas City, Missouri, USA |died = Los Angeles, California, USA |role = Ira Gaines}} Michael Groo Massee was an American television and film actor who portrayed Ira Gaines in the first season of 24. Biography and career Massee was born in Kansas City, Missouri but was raised in France; he spoke fluent French. Massee was perhaps best known as Funboy in the movie The Crow, his second feature role. The film also starred Tony Todd, Henry M. Kingi, Jr. and Michael Wincott. Massee was involved in the shooting accident on the set of The Crow that resulted in the death of Brandon Lee. However, the death was ruled an accident, and virtually no sources fault Massee for the incident due to him not being the original person who was supposed to be in the scene nor was he informed of the lethal nature of the firearm. Massee was devastated after this and took a year off his career pursuit as a result. Other films that Massee has starred in are 1995's Sahara, Burnzy's Last Call (again with Tony Todd), Seven (with Leland Orser), The Last Don (with Rory Cochrane), Playing God (with John Hawkes), Mojave Moon (with Peter MacNicol), The Game (with Tommy Flanagan), Bad City Blues (with Dennis Hopper), Momentum (with Daniel Dae Kim), and Catwoman (with Larry Sullivan). Massee has also been seen in guest roles on Shark (with Carlo Rota), Alias (with Gina Torres), Dragnet (with Christina Chang), Murder One (with DB Woodside), The X-Files, Nash Bridges (with Jaime Gomez), and The Practice. Most recently, he had most probably his most well-known role outside of 24 and The Crow as the main villain on the mini-series Revelations (with Tobin Bell), as mad scientist Dyson Frost on the ABC series FlashForward and as Russian terrorist known as Karakurt in the second season of The Blacklist (with Harry Lennix and Diego Klattenhoff). Massee appeared as the Marvel Comics villain Gustav Fiers, "The Gentleman," in the mid-credits scene of The Amazing Spider-Man (2012, with Terry Bozeman, C. Thomas Howell, Vincent Laresca, Kevin McCorkle, and Martin Papazian) and reprised the role in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014, with Colm Feore). Massee's death, due to stomach cancer, was reported on October 26, 2016 by his Interventions co-star Anthony Delon. Director Jon Cassar later wrote on Twitter: "Sad to hear of the passing of Michael Massee who played Ira Gaines, 24's first villain in season #1 RIP."https://twitter.com/joncassar/status/791269348912553984 He is survived by his wife Ellen and their two children. 24 credits *Season 1 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Selected filmography * Last Man Club (2016) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) * The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) * The Resident (2011) * Underdog (2007) * Catwoman (2004) * Corky Romano (2001) * Amistad (1997) * The Game (1997) * Se7en (1995) * The Crow (1994) Television appearances * The Blacklist (2015) * Rizzoli & Isles (2010-2013) * Fringe (2012) * Human Target (2011) * Carnivàle (2003-2005) * The X-Files (1996) External links * * * Michael Massee on [[w:c:dcmovies|the DC Movies wiki]] Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Guest stars